Hetalia: The Dark Descent
by Stormcloudishone
Summary: Prussia finds himself lost in a spooky, run-down castle with a monster hot on his heels. Can he possibly survive? Just a little drabble based on a dream. Slight PruAus.


(_Haha, I had a dream very similar to this one night after playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I thought I would write it down and share it with you guys. It's just a short little fic to try and get the creative juices flowing now that my muse seems to have recovered. For any of my prior readers that are waiting on a chapter from me still for 'You and Me', I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait. My mother got sick, and my muse has been shot. I am currently working on the update for you guys, though, so don't give up on me yet! For any new readers, this is my first finished Hetalia fic, so I hope you guys approve!)_

This was totally unawesome.

Totally, completely, and unarguably one of the most unawesome things since his nation had been dissolved. _Ficken_ communists.

Gilbert swung around quickly, lantern casting wild shadows about the abandoned hallway as it rocked desperately on its loose handle. …What the _fick_ had that noise been? "Come out, unawesome one, and face the wrath of the mighty Prussia!" he demanded, unconsciously edging backward away from the direction from which the sound had come.

His back bumped lightly against a door, and the albino quickly threw it open and dashed inside, slamming it behind him. Setting the lantern down on a nearby table, the red-eyed ex-nation began to stack boxes to the ceiling in front of the door he had just come through. With a satisfied nod, he took a step back when the job was done and ran one hand through his silvery locks. "Totally awesome. The monster will never be able to get through there!"

Gilbert plopped into a chair and considered his situation. He didn't remember much. He had woken up alone in this giant castle with a killer headache and no idea of where he was or how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered, he had been out drinking, alone, after yet another failed attempt to convince that tight-ass Roderich to join him for a few beers. The next thing he knew, here he was. It was extremely odd, and unawesome, as previously stated.

To make things even worse, though, there was some kind of… something, running around in the castle somewhere. And it was seriously _ficken_ insane. He had tried to attack it with anything at hand, and attempted to engage it in hand-to-hand combat, but nothing seemed to affect it. It just lashed out at him like it wanted to take his head off with its sharp claws.

So Gilbert had turned tail and ran. Now he was totally, unawesomely lost, and he didn't know where the monster was, and his lantern was going to run out of oil if he didn't find some more soon. He had been lighting candles and torches along the way with some tinder boxes he had found here and there, but he was beginning to run out of those, as well.

"Okay, Gilbert, think. There's probably a door to get out of here. But all the stairs are blocked up with rocks and stuff. So, as long as the monster doesn't come along, I could totally try to clear a way through all the staircases and totally get out of here!" It was a good plan. An awesome plan, perfect for the most Awesome Him. The only problem was… he wasn't quite sure just where the monster was. And if it cornered him in a stairwell, he was going to be totally, unawesomely screwed. So… clearly the only solution was to find the monster and lead it off somewhere away from the stairs he wanted to clear, then double back and get on with his master escape plan.

"_Perfekt_!"

Thus prepared to face off against the hideous creature of the castle, Gilbert leapt to his feet and kicked his blockade away from the door, snatching up his flickering lantern to venture on. Confident once more, he pulled open the door and stepped out into the hallway.

The low roar which rumbled menacingly from around the corner made him stop short, frozen with fear. "_Scheiße_," he whispered. A shadow rounded the bend, quickly followed by the monster itself, all gaping mouth and mutated body and disfigured, clawed left hand. "_SCHEIßE_!" With a cry of terror, Gilbert threw himself back into the room he had just exited and shoved boxes haphazardly at the door. Panting with fear and exertion, he backed away, muttering long-forgotten prayers in the hope that the monster would not look for him here.

A horrible crashing sound made him jump, and the door rattled wildly on its hinges. A second, similar sound had bits of wood flying toward the albino, who was quickly backing away from the flimsy barrier that he had hoped so desperately would protect him. With a mighty heave, the door crumpled inward, felled by the terrible beast which stalked him. As the menacing figure stepped into the now-cleared doorway, Gilbert watched with despair as his lantern's flame gave one last pathetic leap, illuminating the ex-nation's frightened face, and then died.

With a growl, the monster threw itself across the room at him, claws raised to strike. The Prussian ducked down and tried to shield himself with one of the many barrels scattered around the room, but it was only buying him time until the eventual slaughter, and both he and the monster knew it. There was that terrible crashing sound again, wood on flesh, and Gilbert looked up, expecting to see the monster destroying his shield and ending him, here and now. The final, quivering moments of the long-dead nation dragged on… until he realized that he was, in fact, quite alive. He heard the crashing again, but his barrel stood firm.

His fear suddenly outweighed by curiosity, Gilbert sat up and peered over the top of his makeshift barrier. Shock had his jaw dropping to nearly scrape the floor. Roderich, of all Nations, stood between his barrel and the monster. Boring, inactive, stick-in-the-mud prissy little aristocratic piano-playing Roderich was standing there, a dented violin gripped with both hands, looking more a warrior than he ever had when armed with a sword.

The monster was staggering back, clutching clumsily at its head. It let out a half-hearted roar, clearly not used to anyone actually trying and succeeding in attacking it. Roderich, better known as the personification of Austria, lifted the violin a fraction higher, as if daring it to attempt an approach a third time. The monster growled again, shook itself, and ambled shakily back out of the room over the remnants of the destroyed door.

Roderich lowered his weapon, looking relieved, and then turned an annoyed stare on the ex-nation behind him. Gilbert leapt out from behind his barrel and tackled the brunette, grinning widely. "Roddy!" he crowed, "That was awesome!"

The duo went down with a thump, colliding roughly with the filthy stone floor. Roderich made an irritated sound and adjusted his glasses, violet eyes flashing with annoyance as he pushed the other off of himself and brushed off his clothes. "Control yourself, Gilbert. This is your fault, you realize. If you hadn't been so insistent about going out to drink as you so often do, these sorts of things would never happen."

Gilbert beamed and dragged the prim and proper Nation into a hug, lifting his feet clear off the ground in his excitement. "_Ja_, _ja_, you totally kicked that monster's _arsch_! Totally awesome, Roddy!" A faint flush dusted the slightly shorter nation's cheeks. He cleared his throat roughly and squirmed in the Prussian's grip.

"_Ja_, well, I couldn't exactly let it kill you. Hungary would have never forgiven me." Gilbert set the other Nation back down, smirking.

"You totally saved the Awesome Me because you know how bland and unawesome your life would be without the great Prussia in it." Roderich rolled his eyes, but the color in his cheeks darkened a shade and he glanced away from the taller male pointedly.

"…Whatever. May we leave here now? I would like to get back to my piano."

Gilbert wasted no time in sweeping Roderich up into his arms, bridal style, and carrying him through the shattered door and out into the empty hallway, ignoring the spluttering and complaining coming from the Austrian Nation. "Kesesesese. Just keep a firm hold on that violin, Roddy. We'll be out of here in no time."

Roderich huffed and opened his mouth, no doubt intending to berate the ex-nation that was carrying him so rudely that it was all thanks to his, Austria's, bravery and resourcefulness with a violin that they were allowed to leave in the first place. But Gilbert stopped the rant with a well-times kiss pressed to those parted lips, shocking him into silence. "Thanks, Roddy. It was totally awesome of you to come find the Awesome Me."

Roderich blushed and stammered a bit about it being 'nothing at all', and about how 'annoying' it was to have to search for him after he had vanished from the bar following his insistence that he go out and drink, with or without the Austrian Nation accompanying him. Gilbert only half-listened, content with the knowledge that his kiss had not been rejected, nor had it been poorly received. In fact, going by the blush, dear Roddy had quite enjoyed it.

Once they got out of this totally creepy castle, Gilbert intended to see just what _else_ might be well-received by the piano-playing brunette.

_((Lol, what is this crack I don't even. XD Like I said, this was based on a dream, so if some of the elements are blurry and don't make much sense, such as Roderich's sudden presence or anything like that, just bear that in mind for me. This was just to get my muse back in working order and get my creative juices pumping. Nothing too terribly serious. I intend to return to this series with some better work soon enough, though, trust me. ^^))_


End file.
